


Dream SMP x Reader Cuddling

by sock_sock



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sock_sock/pseuds/sock_sock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Intro

welcome to a work where you cuddle with the dream smp members!

(this is not yet complete, so the tags aren't complete nor are all members written yet.)

each chapter will be a different smp member! they're in order of the tags! (there will be more tags added as each chapter comes!)  
this work will use they/them pronouns so that it's gender neutral :)  
also keep in mind this is all platonic cuddling!

there will be two sapnap chapters. one where you're cuddling and spooning, and the other where you're in between his thighs (non-sexual).

i will write tommy, ranboo, and tubbo, but it's not cuddling. it's just comfort. they're minors and have boundaries. even if they're comfortable with this and have stated it, *i* am uncomfortable with writing such.

this is also my first time writing! so if there's anything i can fix or if you have suggestions, i'm open to constructive criticism!

(i write in lowercase, but in the writing, i will not!)


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream comforting you while you cry :,)
> 
> (he’s referred to as Clay in this. if he’s uncomfortable with it, i will change it.)
> 
> word count: 2145.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't really like this one ajnfdjsf  
> the writing definitely could've been better, but i just wanted to get a chapter out  
> i'm open to any contructive criticism! :)

You’ve been crying for a while, unsure as to how much time has passed. Glancing over at the digital clock on the bed stand, you read 1:28AM. For whatever reason, you start crying harder and louder, crying into the pillow to try and muffle your sobs.  
Within a couple of seconds, you hear a faint knocking on your door, but you can’t bother to move your head. 

“Heyheyheyhey,” A comforting voice says as footsteps approach. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

You turn your head to see Clay at your side, kneeling next to the bed. You try to talk but all that comes out are more sobs. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay.” He reassures, rubbing your shoulder. 

“Can I?” He asks, gesturing towards the empty spot on your left. You nod ever so slightly, but he notices. He walks over with gentle footsteps and sits next to you with his head against the headboard. 

He nudges you softly, gesturing his open arms. Almost immediately you hug him, smelling the faint smell of vanilla and peppermint. It’s comforting. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He offers.

“Not really,” You muffle into his shoulder. You start mumbling something, but it’s incoherent. He listens, even if he doesn’t understand. Clay always listens because he’s there for you, no matter what.

He remains silent, but that’s fine. He’s there and that’s all you need. His thumb brushes your shoulder gently, a small gesture, but a huge one. 

He starts humming something, something familiar but you can’t quite catch what it is. He begins to sing softly, “Now that interstate is paved with memories~”

You chuckle, “You idiot, that’s your own song.” 

“Exactly,” He responds, smiling. He seems to know exactly when to brighten the mood and when to comfort. You two fall back into silence. 

“You feeling a little better?” His voice interrupts.

“Yeah,” You smile, “Thanks. A lot. It means a ton.”

“There’s no need to thank me.” He replied. He starts to move, ready to leave your bed.

“Don’t,” You say. “Stay. Please?”

“Of course.” 

You two sit there in comfortable silence. He starts humming a tune, but you’re too tired to recognize it. 

Eventually, you’re too exhausted to stay awake, and slowly drift into sleep, Clay still cuddling you.


End file.
